


It's a New Race Track (Whumpage II)

by ElfGrove



Series: YJ Animated Whumpage [1]
Category: DCU (Animated), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Gay Character, College, Flash Rogues, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfGrove/pseuds/ElfGrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Young Justice cartoon slightly AU buddy fic focusing on Hartley Rathaway (Pied Piper) and Wally West (Kid Flash). A fun, mostly gen sequel to kat8cha's Whumpage because of reasons.</p><p>I'll be updating the tags as it becomes relevant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kat8cha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whumpage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348440) by [kat8cha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha). 



> Blame my Flash Family-addled brain and @kat8cha that this became a thing. ;)

Wally tapped his foot impatiently, fingers gripping and releasing the edges of the chair in the waiting room. He craned his neck, straining to catch a glimpse past the bars and bulletproof glass of a shock of strawberry blonde hair.  
  
The uniformed corrections officer cleared his throat and gave Wally a lopsided smile. “Kid, it's gonna take as long as it takes. Giving yourself a crick in the neck won't speed things up. Read a magazine or something.”  
  
Wally slumped back in his seat, causing it to bang against the wall as he let out a frustrated sigh. “No guess about how much longer?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Ugh.”  
  
“Hey kid. Why you? Why not--”  
  
“I'm his best friend.”  
  
“Rathaway's got parents. He's barely past being a kid himself.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“So why the parents not here?”  
  
“Hartley asked me to.”  
  
“So you don't know.”  
  
Wally turned his face away from the officer. He knew. Well, kind of. He had an idea. He had a lot of questions actually. _Man, he was ready for them to finish processing Hart._  
  
There as a knock at the door to alert the officer, and both the officer's and Wally's heads jerked to the doorway as it opened. Hartley stood there, long hair carefully pulled back into a tail and wearing a tailored suit that must have been designer. He shook hands with the warden before stepping into the waiting room and meeting Wally's eyes.  
  
“Thanks for coming.”  
  
“Anytime buddy. Ready to get out of here?”  
  
“Inordinately so.”  
  
Wally grinned widely and pulled Hartley into a one-sided hug, simultaneously pulling him towards the exit. “I’m ready to have you back in the world.”  
  
Hartley smiled wide and let himself be pulled along.

 

* * *

 

 

“Strange to think you spent money on a car.” Hartley said as he slid into the passenger’s seat.  
  
“Cover.” Wally grinned. “I have to be able to explain how I get places when I’m in civilian mode. Wally West doesn’t have super speed.”  
  
“I know, doesn’t make it any less odd for me though.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“So, you excited for college in a couple of weeks?”  
  
“It’s a promising change.” There was hesitation in Hartley’s voice, but he turned his head towards Wally and smiled. “It will definitely be a pleasant change being in the same year as you.”  
  
“I’m just glad they let you finish high school from jail.”  
  
“Just lost a year.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“My own doing. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
“Still--”  
  
“Don’t sweat it, Wally. Really. I’m looking forward to the next year.”  
  
“Me too man. Is your apartment all set up?”  
  
“Yeah. Nice place over a cafe just off campus. As soon as I pack, I’ll be headed straight there.”  
  
“Wait, you’re not spending any time at home?”  
  
“My parents are willing to foot the bill, it’d be bad press if they didn’t, what with The Flash vouching for me as reformed, but being publicly tried as a Rogue was the last straw on the defective child pile. They don’t want me in the house any longer than absolutely necessary.”  
  
“But what about Jerrie?”  
  
“I’m a bad influence.”  
  
“She’ll be heartbroken.”  
  
“I know. Nothing I can really do for it right now though. I’ve been accepted to University, and that’s a start for changing things. Everything else from there.”  
  
“Everything else from there.” Wally agreed. “You’ve got me, no matter what.”  
  
“Thank you Wally.”  
  
“Hey, we’re family now as far as my parents and I are concerned. You’ve got a place to go home to, even if it’s not your blood.”  
  
“Wally…”  
  
“Hart, you’re family. No arguments.”  
  
He smiled warmly, “Well, I do have the hair for it.”  
  
“Fit right in.”


	2. It's A Goatee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now having been at college a few months, Wally, Artemis, and Hartley have become the best of friends.

“What is that on your chin?”

“I’m growing a goatee!” “He’s growing a goatee!” Hartley and Wally chimed in unison.

“No.” Artemis shook her head. “Shave it off.”

“No way.” Wally crossed is arms over his chest. “Goatees are cool.”

“Hartley, I am telling you, as a woman, shave that gerbil off your chin.”

Hartley shifted, putting one hand on his hip and adopting a smirk, “I’m not interested in women finding me attractive Artie.”

“As a human being with taste then. _LOOK_ at Wally -- You do not go to him for advice on fashion.”

“Hey!”

“I love you dearly, but your fashion choices are a disaster Wally.”

Hartley looked Wally up and down, “You might have a point there.”

“I’m right, you mean.”

“You two both suck.”

“He’s adorable when he pouts though.”

“It’s less adorable when you live with it.”

“With friends like you…”

“I don’t know about that; I’m here almost as much as you are.”

“Moving in on my boyfriend, Piper?”

“I have been with him longer than you; maybe you moved in on mine.”

“Oh please, he was head over heels for Megan before me.”

“A redhead, totally not projecting.”

“Projecting self-obsession maybe.”

“You know, I thought you two were my friends.”

“Best friends.” They replied in concert as they turned on him, tackling the standing speedster to the couch in a hug.

 

The three burst into laughter, wrestling on the couch until they found a more comfortable position. Wally stretched his arms over Artemis and Hartley’s shoulders, pulling them in close with a chuckle.

 

“This is perfection. My two best people, a regular day, no world saving emergencies, just snacks, and couch potato time,” Wally squeezed them tighter briefly. “Definitely. This is the life.”

Artemis kissed his cheek, “I’ll go make some popcorn. My boys can pick the movie.”

 

While Artemis headed into the kitchen, Hartley extracted himself from Wally’s arm and sunk back into the couch. “Don’t push her on this, Wally. I know you want out, but she’s not there.”

“Yet, right?”

“I don’t know. Maybe never.” Hartley pulled at the still forming goatee on his chin. “I’m not so sure you’re as done as you think.”

“Hart--”

“Wally, I’m not pushing you to put on the mask again. I’m just saying, saving people is at your core, and I don’t think you’ll be able to resist that part of yourself forever.”

“I want a normal life, Hart.”

“What you want right now and who you are might not line up.”

“Let’s just pick a movie.”

“Okay, okay. How about Magic Mike?”

“No way. Indiana Jones.”

“Not the crystal skull one.”

“Not happening.” Artemis stuck her head through the doorway. “If I have to watch any version of Indiana Jones again this month, my head is going to explode.”

Wally laughed, “Fine, Magic Mike, but only because I love you both so much.”

“Also because you’re whipped.”

“I’m not whipped.”

“Yes you are dear.” Artemis returned with a big bowl of popcorn. “Now put on the movie.”

Hartley laughed as Wally got up to put in the DVD.

“And you’re going to shave off that gerbil tomorrow.”

“Am I whipped too now?”

“You can say both of you just know better than to defy me if it makes you feel better.”


	3. Meet Me at the Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing adventures of Hartley and Wally at college reveals Wally's unofficial extra-curricular activities.

“Come on Wally,” Hartley pulled the cell phone away from his ear to give it an accusatory stare before pushing the redial button. “I know you don’t have class right now.”

The phone cycled through three rings before Wally finally picked up. Hartley heard him fumbling the phone out of something nylon, probably his backpack. He grimaced in annoyance, the background noise being transmitted directly to his implants.

“Hart! What’s up, I thought--”

“How many times do I have to ask you not to hit the answer button before you actually pick up? That plays merry hell on my ears.”

“Oh yeah,” Wally sounded genuinely apologetic. Of course, he always did, it was just hard for him to keep these sort of things in mind when he was distracted. “So sorry Hart. So what’s going on? Is everything okay? I thought you normally had that Ethnomusicology course right now.”

“The professor cancelled class today. At the absolute last minute.” He sighed, pulling the strap of his messenger bag higher on his shoulder. “I thought I’d see if you were around campus and free.”

“Well, I kind of am. Mind meeting me? I’ve kind of promised my time for another half-hour or so.”

“‘Promised your time?’ Well that sounds interesting. Where should I meet you?”

“Secondary track field. West side of the Coliseum.” There was a laugh on the other end of the call. “You’re gonna get a kick out of this.”

“Hmm. See you in five KF.”

“Don’t call me that.”

There was a smirk evident in Hartley's voice, “I forgot.”

“Smart ass.”

 

* * *

 

It was closer to twenty minutes later when Hartley found his way inside the fence surrounding the practice track field, where various members of the team were stretching, practicing long jumps, and a few sat on a patch of grass elbowing each other and calling out to a handful of runners making laps on the circular track. Hartley walked out next to them, eyeing the runners circling the track with a smirk. Wally, wearing a black and red combo, lapped the four people running with him.

A cheer rose up from the impromptu audience, and one boy called out, “That’s the second time! Too slow Spivot! Singh!”

Wally turned his head as he ran, a wide grin splitting his face. He was nowhere near making a real effort for Kid Flash, “Hart! You made it!”

“Hi Hotdog.”

“I could definitely go for a hotdog after this!”

“Are you kidding me? He’s not even winded!” A blond girl stumbled to a stop, joining the group on the grass.

“Giving up, Spivot?”

“I know my limits! Unlike you, you glutton for punishment!”

“Hey, I called off two laps ago! Singh’s the devotee.”

“‘Devotee?’” Hartley chimed in from behind.

“Cult of West." The black haired boy with blue eyes turned to look at Hartley from his spot on the grass. "Coach promised a spot at the regional competition to anyone who could keep up with West. Freshmen normally never get that opportunity.”

“We thought we’d lucked out, that coach was going soft. I mean, West isn’t even on the track team.”

“What a joke.” The boy turned back to the track briefly, “Third strike Singh; give up the ghost!”

“No,” a boy with dark skin and hair, his muscles covered with a sheen of sweat, took labored breaths between each word as he continued running in a hopeless circuit behind Wally. “Way.”

“I admit, running against West is great training, but the spot at regionals was clearly the biggest troll Coach Crandall could come up with.”

“So you’re West’s friend, right? What’s the deal? He’s like Olympic class or something, isn’t he? Why’s he not on the team?”

“Personal reasons, Fox.” Wally responded with a grin as he trotted off the track to join them. “I’m not going to take anyone’s spot, so don’t stress it.”

“I bet all people from Central City run like him.” Singh was still breathing hard as he joined the rest of the group. “The Flash has to inspire the best runners in the world. He’s probably just normal back there.”

Hartley snorted at that, and exchanged a raised eyebrow with Wally. "He certainly isn't the fastest back in Central City, but he fits into the culture."

“So the entire pitting us against you bit?”

“Coach Crandall is a family friend. He asked me to provide some incentive.”

There was a mournful tone in Spivot's voice, “He thinks we’re that bad?”

“Just providing a different experience. There really is nothing quite like having run in Central City.”

“He’s not The Flash, Spivot. Effort and focus will bridge the gap.” Singh toweled off some of the sweat, taking a more appraising look at the new arrival. “I’m not the type to give up.”

The boy on the ground, Fox, flung a handful of grass, “I think I’ve got to agree with the glutton for punishment appraisal, Singh.”

“If you’re what they turn out that doesn’t join the collegiate teams, I’m never taking on a Central City runner again.” Fox laughed.

“Okay guys, it’s been fun, but Hart and I are going to go grab lunch. I’m starved.” Wally had acquired his backpack at some point while no one was paying attention. “Same time next week, slowpokes.”

“Nice meeting you.”

“West,” Spivot kicked lightly at his leg while looking at Singh. “You didn’t introduce your friend. At least be polite before you ditch us.”

“Oh right! My bad.” Wally ran a hand through his hair, not a drop of sweat on his brow. “Hart, these are the regulars for Tuesday practices, John Fox, Patty Spivot, and David Singh. Slowpokes, this is my friend from back in Central City, Hartley Rathaway.”

Hartley gave a lopsided smile, “I take it you’re all used to him by now?”

A chorus of assents was his answer.

“Except for the stupid levels of fast anyways,” Fox added.

Wally’s stomach grumbled loudly, “Hart. Hotdogs.”

“Got it. Got it.”

“You should come by to visit again,” Singh spoke up. “Umm... Hartley.”

“We’ll see.”

 

* * *

  

Patty kicked at David’s ankles once Wally and Hartley were out of sight. “Rathaway steal your HART there, Singh?”

“Shut up. He barely said two words towards me.” David blushed bright crimson though. “You better stretch or your muscles are going to lock up.”

"Must be love at first sight,” John responded with a sing-song lilt to his voice.

“Can’t say I blame him. I’d hit that.”

“Spivot!”

“Hey Patty, you think West is hitting that?”

“Fox, I hate you.”


	4. New Training Regimen

Hartley and Wally took over a couch in one of the many sitting areas in the student union. Wally’s tower of hot dogs managed not to topple as he set the tray down on a coffee table. Hartley’s much more modest selection joined it, and both boys eased back onto the couch un-upholstered in the particularly loud shade of green that someone had decided was appropriate the student union.

 

“My polka dots were less garish than this couch.”

 

“Can’t argue with that one.” Wally practically inhaled a hot dog. “This is delicious.”

 

“It’s cafeteria food.” Hartley couldn’t help but grin, “You’ve just worked yourself up running.”

 

“Probably so,” Wally laughed. “It’s been fun though.”

 

“Why do it though? You’re running that poor track team into the ground, and they don’t even know they really have no hope of beating you.”

 

“You think I’m being cruel?”

 

“I just want to understand why them. Barry or Jay would run with you if you asked.”

 

“Running with Jay or Barry wouldn’t give me what I need right now.” Wally put down the hot dog he was halfway through eating and leaned back into the couch, tilting his head to stare at the ceiling. “Max is helping me try to get better control and understanding of my speed.”

 

“Max?”

 

“Coach Crandall. He’s in charge of the track team here, and he’s an old family friend.”

 

“An old family friend? Who can help you with your speed?” Hartley leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and wringing his hands. “I thought I had met everyone on _that_ side of your family.”

 

“Oh right. I forgot you hadn’t met him. Max kind of keeps to himself, I suppose.”

 

“Max Crandall?”

 

“Yep.” Wally swung himself forward, and leaned in towards Hartley. Making their conversation a bit more private. “Max Mercury the ‘Zen Master of Speed’. He’s the eldest speedster I know. Older than Jay. He knows things about our speed that no one else does, and he uses it in ways none of us fully understand. I’m learning from him, Hart. I can never be as fast as Barry, but maybe I can understand things the way Max does.”

 

Hartley stared at him, a brief flash of horror shadowing his face before settling into a concerned expression, “Wally, is this why you gave up being Kid Flash? I thought it was because of the losses the team suffered. I thought that you needed time to deal with that.”

 

“Hart,” Wally’s eyes shifted to look at the ground. “I’m not fast enough, and I never will be. I can’t go out there with my friends’ lives on the line knowing that. Maybe I can find a different way to be usef--”

 

“You are fast enough, and you can surpass Barry. It will just take time.” Hartley reached over, patting Wally’s shoulder. “I believe in you, you know.”

 

“You sound like Artemis,” he scoffed.

 

“Smart woman,” Hartley smiled. “You should listen to her.”

 

“Not to you?”

 

“Both of us, in this case. You stubborn idiot, who knows you better than we do?”

 

“Name calling? What kind of pep talk is this?”

 

“The kind best friends give. Eat your hot dog.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So no idea what the actual point of you running with the track freshmen is?”

 

“None at all!” Wally laughed, “All Max says is that it’s meaningless if he explains it to me now.”

 

“It’s driving you up a wall, isn’t it?”

 

“Completely. It’s all very Mr. Miyagi and the Karate Kid. Wax on, wax off.”

 

“You hate that movie.”

 

“I hate the mumbo jumbo that movie perpetuates.” Wally shook his head, “I don’t know if I’m cut out for this.”

 

“Wally, we both know what you’re cut out for.”

 

“Not now Hart, we have class.”

 

“Not over.”


	5. Second Track Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley's second visit to the freshman track team practices.

“He’s back!”

Patty turned her head at David’s excited whisper as they jogged around the track, “Who’s back?”

“Rathaway!”

“Oh, the hottie!” It was worth it to see David turn red all the way to his ears. She laughed, “You have got it bad, Singh.”

“It’s not like that.”

“It’s definitely like that.”

“It is not!”

“Then what is it like, Singh?”

“I am not having this discussion with you.”

“Hart!” Wally seemed to come out of nowhere, sprinting past them to the red head grinning at him from the sidelines. “What’s going on?”

“I came to pick you up to go shopping for Artie’s birthday present.”

“Oh crap. I forgot. It’s in two weeks or something, right?”

“Two and a half. You’re lucky to have me keeping track of these things for you.”

“I know, I know. So where are we headed?”

“You’re hitting the showers before we’re going anywhere. What have you been doing?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

Hartley’s eyes widened with excitement, “Really!?”

“Shut up, Hart.”

Hartley sighed, “Fine. Go get a shower, Speedy.”

“I’m going. I’m going. And don’t call me that.”

“Speedy?” David jogged up with a smile. “Is that some kind of running gag nickname from back in Central City?”

“No!”

“Yes.” Hartley grinned mischievously.

“Don’t you dare, Hart.” Wally managed to look annoyed and slightly horrified at once.

“Were you the slowest on the Central City team in high school or something, West?”

“No!”

“Showers Wally.”

“While you’re here disparaging my good name?”

“What good name, West?” Patty teased as she joined them.

“You don’t respect me?”

“We respect your running.”

“Have you been going for respect? I thought you were just trying to engender envy.” David leaned one an elbow on Hartley’s shoulder, eyes sparkling with amusement. “Boy, have you been going about this all wrong.”

“Hey Singh,” Patty crossed her arms and smirked at him. “Rathaway was just complaining about West stinking. You think he wants your sweaty arms all over him?”

David blanched and jerked away suddenly, sputtering out a barely intelligible apology.

“How do you know what Rathaway likes, Spivot? Just because you think he’s hot doesn’t mean you get to pick who gets to be touchy with him” John Fox grinned widely as he came up from behind and draped himself over Hartley’s shoulders, finally inciting Hartley to blush. “You gotta speak up, Rathaway, or all us sweaty jocks will use you as a leaning post. You’re just the right height for it.”

“I think you’ll end up regretting messing with him, Fox.” Wally laughed picking up his bag in preparation for hitting the locker room. “Hartley’s made of _sounder_ stuff than he looks.”

Hartley groaned and shrugged John off, “Is this how my afternoon’s gonna go? This I what I get for looking out for you?”

“This is what you get for calling me Speedy, Maestro.” Wally grinned and waved as he trotted off towards the locker room.

“Maestro?” David asked with interest.

“I really like music. Used to compose a few years back.”

“I’d love to hear you play sometime.”

“You’ll be in for disappointment. I’ve haven’t played seriously in a long time.”

“I doubt that. What instrument?”

“Various types of woodwinds, mostly flute.”

“So you must be able to hold one breath for a really long time,” Fox leered, making the innuendo obvious.

Hartley sighed. “I’ve had long hair for years, John. You’re not going to come up with anything I didn’t hear all through high school.”

Fox only laughed good naturedly, “I’ll have to try harder to be creative, then!”

“You perv, Fox, you can’t make assumptions just because of how someone cuts their hair.”

“He’s prettier than you Spivot, but that doesn’t mean you need to be jealous.”

“Calling a girl ugly? I hope you’ve learned how to run, Fox.”

The two friends took off at a run around the tracks, laughing and shouting insults back and forth. Beside Hartley, David pulled self-consciously at his own longer than fashionable hair and stared after them wondering if they were giving him space to try or if they were only gearing up for a prank and a bigger round of teasing about his attraction to the newcomer to their little world.

“So it’s always like this around here?”

David jumped in his skin before smiling in response to the light tone of Hartley’s voice. “Pretty much, yeah. We’re a pretty rough and tumble group, but everyone’s good folk, I promise.”

Hartley chuckled, the warm sound making David’s heart skip a couple of beats. Had he really just said ‘pretty’ that many times in a row? He must seem like an idiot.

“Good to know. Wally can be a bit too trusting of a guy at the strangest times, so I’ve gotta watch out for him.”

“That’s why you’re here, to watch out for West?”

“It’s what best friends are for.”

“Just best friends?”

Hartley raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly, “What else would we be?”

David bit his bottom lip looking down at Hartley, trying to figure out how he should interpret that when a voice amplified by a megaphone came echoing from the other side of the track field. “We’re still in the middle of practice Singh, I want to see those feet hitting concrete!”

“That’s, uh, Coach Crandall. I’d better get moving.”

“Good luck.”

“Uh, yeah.” Singh jogged back onto the track as Hartley’s gaze focused on the track coach.

Ice blue eyes and snow white hair, his face was long and craggy with a hawk nose. He looked nothing like Jay or Barry, killing Hartley’s theory that bloodlines figured into the Speed Force’s choice of avatars. Wally and Barry being related seemed increasingly like a fluke. The coach took his eyes off the young runners and stared back at Hartley for a long moment. He didn’t say anything, just stared back at the slender young intruder to his practice field. Did he know who Hartley was?

“Don’t stare at Max, Hart.” Wally’s voice suddenly behind him made him jump. “He doesn’t like being the center of attention.”

Hartley turned to his friend, “He called them back so they wouldn’t notice how fast you cleaned up.”

“Max is considerate like that. Let’s book before they catch on.”


	6. New Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of a new path. Better change those running shoes.

Wally picked up a scarf from the display and turned to show it to Hartley. “What about this?”

“I think it’s got so much pink that Artemis would be justified in beating you to a pulp.” Hartley flashed his friend a lop-sided smile. “Come on, you know her better than that by now.”

“Yeah. I feel like I’m studying for a big test every time buying a present comes up though.”

“Dork. That’s why I’m helping.” Hartley took the scarf from Wally and folded it before returning it to the table. “But that aside for a minute, what were you doing today that had you sweating?”

Wally chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and looking around for potential eavesdroppers. “The usual.” His grin widened, turning mischievous. “The _old_ usual.”

Hartley’s responding smile was bright, “Glad to hear that. I insist on details though. Spill, or I’ll be calling you Speedy for a week.”

“I’d avoid you for a week.”

“Have fun explaining that one to Artemis. You know she’ll ask.”

“Blackmailer!”

“I’m not threatening to tell her anything, just pointing out the potential consequences of your choices.” Hartley chuckled and slapped his shoulder playfully. “What a good friend I am.”

“With friends like you,” Wally started, his voice teasing.

“How does that work out when we started out enemies?”

“I never wanted to be your enemy, Hart.”

“You’re distracting from the subject at hand, KF. What happened?”

“Just a bank robbery here in town. There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary about it, but I was there, and the police weren’t--”

“And you couldn’t not do something.” The smile layered into Hartley’s voice was proud more than smug.

“They had guns, and there was this little girl who was terrified and crying,” Wally flashed his friend a sheepish grin as he ran a hand nervously through his unruly red hair. “And I guess you have me pegged, it’s part of who I am. I felt more like myself than I have in months, putting a smile back on that little girl’s face.”

“It’s who you are. That’s the guy that saved me too, you know.”

“I think I’m starting to.”

“So is that it? You’re back in the scarlet and yellow?”

Wally shook his head. “No. I quit for a lot of reasons, but maybe there’s something in between where I fit. I don’t know. I’m not ready to go back to the twin cities and run with Flash again, or go back to the team. It’s too much.”

“Hey, no rush.” Hartley rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Wade in, don’t dive.”

Wally groaned, “You’re starting to sound like Max.”

“What if you weren’t doing it alone?”

“I told you Hart, the team is too much for me.”

“I don’t mean the team, Wally.”

“You want Artemis to murder me? Because if I come to her with this after I spent months begging her to quit with me…”

“She’d be furious, and she’d be well within her rights to be.”

“I know!” Both of Wally’s hands were in his hair now, rubbing back and forth as if he could force his brain to make a decision. “I can’t bring this up to her after all that when I’m still this uncertain.”

“I know Wally,” Hartley took one of Wally’s hands in his, pulling it away from his head. Questioning green eyes looked up to meet Hartley’s blue. “What if you and I did something small scale? Just Pied Piper and Kid Flash? Just this city. Small crimes. See if this is what you really want?”

“Hart.”

“What’s a best friend for, if not walking beside you through the tough stuff as well as the easy?”

“Yeah.” They clasped hands, Wally grinning in a way he hadn’t seemed to manage in months. “I can’t go around as Kid Flash though, everyone would know.”

“We’ll work on that part. I can design you a new costume.”

“No polka dots.”

Hartley laughed, “No polka dots.”


	7. First Night Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley and Wally don colorful uniforms for the first time in months.

"Okay, gotta admit, I think I like it."

Wally stepped out into the center of the warehouse, wearing a new anti-friction suit. The cut was similar to his Kid Flash suit, but the pants were black and the top a deep crimson, highlighted by gold piping. Rather than jagged, lightning-inspired cuts, the lines of the suit were long and squared swoops, almost reminiscent of circuit boards. There was no telltale Flash logo on the chest, and the cowl cap actually covered his hair, which was a new experience.

"You say that like you were expecting something hideous." Hartley laughed. He was wearing a new suit himself, a similar circuit-board line pattern of silver piping to hold together two shades of deep green on a tunic. Black pants tucked into high green boots, and a deep green hooded cape waited to be pulled up to obscure his face in combination with a green tinted visor.

Wally raised his eyebrows meaningfully, "Polka dots, Hart."

"You don't get to play fashion choices with me. You were going to wear a Hawaiian print shirt on your first date with Artemis."

"We were getting Hawaiian food!"

"Wally, no." Hart put a hand on his hip, and looked him up and down. "It's weird without the lightning bolt."

"No choice though," Wally's tone made it clear he agreed." Not having my hair out is stranger though."

"You want too obvious? Let's have a guy with red hair running around the city at high speeds."

Wally grimaced, "I know. I know. Still feels weird."

"You'll adjust."

"Let's hope." Wally shook his head. "So you thought of a name?"

"No way. I made the costumes. Names are your responsibility." Hartley walked past him to a table and started loading small pipes and other devices into pockets hidden around the costume.

"Sure, take the easy part."

"Lazy damn speedsters," Hartley taunted. "So how long is Artie out of town visiting her Mom?"

"A week. Good chance to test this out and see if we catch too much attention." Wally made a face. "Worst case, I can tell her it was just a coincidence we got involved in anything and not me going behind her back trying to sort stuff out."

"Yeah. Got a plan for the costumes if she does catch on?"

"You had a new costume ready just in case," Wally made a move to run a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture only for his fingers to encounter the skull cap. "Unreliable witnesses for me."

"Not too unbelievable."

"And half the truth. There's no way you made a costume with all those built in compartments and mine in this short a time. You had that one ready, or close to."

"Guilty as charged." Hartley shrugged and turned from the workbench to his friend. "Let's just say I know you too well."

"Ready to go on patrol?"

"Whenever you are Speedy."

"I am not going to be Speedy."

"Sure you're not."

Wally scooped Hartley up and sped out the door of their makeshift hideout and onto the streets.

 

* * *

 

Several hours, a few foiled muggings, and three armed robberies later, Hartley trudged back into the hideout, throwing his hood back before the door had even finished closing. He snapped a towel up from a table and wiped away sweat from his face. A few moments later, the door banged open and shut again, Wally arriving just behind him.

Wally grabbed another towel as he yanked the cowl off and plopped into a chair with a loud sigh. "That was kind of nice. Exhausting, but nice."

"And relatively easy," Hartley spoke with a smile as he plopped into a chair at the workbench, starting the process of cleaning the pipes he had used before returning them to their cases. "Except for the realization that I am much more out of shape than I thought I was. I'm gonna be paying for this tomorrow."

"You didn't do bad," Wally reassured. "It's not like I expected you to keep up with me."

"Gods help us if I were that fast on top of being a genius with sound." Hartley smirked and spun in his chair to face Wally. "No. I don't expect to keep up with you, but I shouldn't be this winded either. I used to hold my own just fine against you and the Flash without super speed."

"Too many jelly donuts, obviously."

"Obviously. I blame hanging around you, Mr. Metabolism."

"It's not my fault if you can't keep up."

"Stop eating so much junk food. They're worthless calories."

"And you wouldn't be tempted to eat junk food with me?"

"Naturally."

"Then you'd complain about never eating chicken wizzies anymore, and you'd show up at my place with a bag—"

"Because they go stale after the bag is opened and I can't be expected to eat all of it by myself," Hartley finished for him.

Both boys laughed before Wally straightened up and looked serious again. "Do you think we'll make the news with anything from tonight?"

Hartley leaned back in his chair, mentally rerunning the incidents from tonight. "Probably not. A few twitter posts, a couple of over-eager conspiracy-theorist fringe type blogs, but no major news sources. That second armed robbery might make the local news, but I don't think they'll have any footage that's particularly telling.

"That's good."

"That'll keep Jay and Barry from noticing anything's going on. Artie catches wind, she'll probably put two and two together."

Wally groaned and ran both hands through his hair. "Don't remind me. My head would be served up on a platter."

"No doubt."


End file.
